Consquences
by prettythings
Summary: Post season six. Rory and logan's lives are becoming entwined but are things as easy as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Rory and Logan wondered through the lobby. Rory lingered behind Logan completely astounded that the Hyatt Regnancy looked flash and even more expensive than Logan's usual antics. She made a mental note to thank Finn for his recommendation. It was furnished with the most exquisite taste; which pleasantly surprised Rory given its remote location. Rory sighed; she couldn't wait to see more of Australia. She wasn't entirely convinced that honeymooning in Australia was the best idea considering that Finn had organised everything.

"Come on, Ace" Logan called.

Rory was suddenly pulled out of her ravine she felt Logan grab her hand, leading her towards the elevator. As they entered the elevator Logan looked down at her from behind with an all knowing smirk, "I love the sound of Ms. Huntzberger on my lips" he commented nuzzling her neck with his nose.

Rory leaned back, turning her head to whisper seductively in his ear "Umm... don't you mean Ms. Gilmore-Huntzberger?"

With that the elevator doors opened, Logan scooped Rory into his arms, ignoring her protests. He was determined to carry her across the threshold. Although he had considerable trouble opening the door with Rory in his arms, they eventually entered the suite.

Rory continued to mutter in protest as Logan gently laid her on the bed. She looked most angelic sprawled across the king size bed. His eyes scanned her body as he bent down and murmured "Don't move a muscle, Ace" as he wondered back to the door pay the personal concierge for her assistance. He was rather offended when the concierge refused to take his rather generous tip. He shook his head in confusion as he wondered back towards the bed. Rory had not moved a muscle. As Logan moved closer to the bed he discovered why. It had been a long flight from Hartford, and it appeared the time difference had finally caught up with her. He lowered himself on the bed next to her, pulling her towards him placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Logan lay there enjoying the moment until he heard the faint murmur of "coffee" from Rory.

Logan laid there for a moment longer knowing what he had to do. Logan rose from the bed, and looked back at Rory expectantly. She met his eyes and blushed. She rose hastily from the bed and dashed into the bathroom, determined to be at her best for the events to come. Logan chuckled to himself as he heard the water start running, still amazed at Rory's bashfulness even after several years together.

Walking back to the bedroom he was not surprised to hear the water still running, putting down the coffee with a determined smirk on his face he walked toward the bathroom.

Meanwhile Rory was enjoying the hot water relieving her aching muscles from the long the flight. She was oblivious to Logan's emergence amongst the steamy fog she had created. Logan stripped off his clothing whilst enjoying the view of his girlfriend no wife he mentally corrected. He suspected that she had not even noticed him yet; she looked completely engrossed in her shower. He stepped into the shower, gently hugging her to his body. Rory tensed for a spilt second before relaxing into his arms. He inhaled her pleasant scent, a mixture of lavender and something he could never quite place. He spun her around, making sure to leave her under the warm water. He began placing soft, chaste kisses down her neck and then collarbone. Rory unconsciously tilted her head back allowing him better access. He paid special attention to that spot just under her ear. She moaned in appreciation as her hands explored the familiar contours of his back. His hands followed in her motions wondering up and down her sides' sensing her growing comfort he slowly captured her lips in his again, becoming aroused. He couldn't suppress a growl as he felt Rory pull herself away. Rory gracefully slid out the shower and submerged herself in a bathrobe seeking out some desperately needed coffee.

Logan stood dejectedly in the shower and briefly contemplated taking matters, literally, into his own hands. Forgoing any niceties he grabbed the precious coffee from Rory's hand lifting her off her feet and tenderly throwing her to the bed. Rory let out a surprised gasp, she hadn't realised that Logan had been so turned on by the rendezvous in the shower. Determined to enact her revenge for his rash actions, she flipped them over to take control. She began working her way down his chiselled chest. Taking her sweet time and deliberately ignoring any direct turn on for him. Her hands innocently explored his body as she placed soft open mouthed kisses randomly. Logan was in agony.

'Ace' he gritted out '…please….'

Her wide blue eyes rose slowly to meet his. Her eyes were clouded with lust and a hint of determination.

'Just say it…' she replied.

'Say what?' Logan queried, perplexed. He needed relief and soon.

'That you're….' She paused and slowly encircled his belly button with her tongue, 'sorry' she finished.

Logan had reached his tether. He flipped them over and began assaulting her breasts. Rory withered underneath him, lost in pleasure. He continued to move down her body refusing to ponder on what Rory could possibly be holding against him. He positioned himself between her legs as he kissed his way to the top of her pelvis. Rory tensed slightly, it never ceased to amaze Logan that she was still a reluctant subject when it came to the bedroom. Logan began placing light kisses down the inside of her thigh, slowly moving inwards. Rory's hands moved towards his head, her fingers became entwined in his hair, as she tried to direct him towards the relief she now craved. Logan smirked against her skin as he finally gave into her wishes. He made his way back up her body placing kisses and the occasional tongue flick as he went.

He positioned himself over her, retrieving a condom from the side table. He handed it to Rory and her eyes fluttered open in recognition. She tore open the wrapper and began to roll it on to him. Logan groaned in impatience. Sensing this Rory slid her hand up and down his length, in slow agonising moments.

'Ace, please' Logan begged. He thrust gently into her hand. He needed to relieve the tension that was building within him, threatening to erupt.

He kissed the satisfied smile off her face as he slid into her. Rory's body shuddered slightly. Logan was grateful that they had abstained from sex for a month. Rory felt tighter than ever, and he relished in it. As he began slowly thrusting into her, she lifted her hips to meet his every move.

"Logan" she whined wanting more. With that he increased the pace and she laced her legs around his lower back. This was the final straw, as they both went over the edge together.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched the light flicker backwards and forwards on the ceiling. As she twisted her engagement ring around her finger trying to fight off impending boredom. All off a sudden her pager beeped for the seventh time, pulling her back to the matter at hand, the DAR.

'Rory' Emily whispered, nudging her slightly.

'Uh' Rory replied looking a little dazed. According to her calculations this meeting was meant to finish over an hour ago. She really needed to get back to the office; she had a deadline to meet. Nothing scared her more than the sound of a deadline rushing by.

Emily gave her a pointed look.

'Grandma I came and you said that I would only need to stay for an hour. I really have to go now' Rory whined.

'Fine, I'll see you Friday night for dinner.' Emily huffed 'I'll take notes for you.'

'Thanks Grandma' Rory replied in a hurry, not wanting to miss her opportunity to escape.

The tune of _Sister Sledge_ 'We are Family', radiated from her phone causing Rory to smile in relief.

'Hi mum'

'I have been calling your phone for hours where have you been?' Lorelai chastised.

'Stuck in the equivalent of a Nazi prison camp, and now I'm pulling a _Great Escape_'

'Where did you get the motorcycle?'

'Borrowed it from Grandma' Rory quipped.

Lorelai laughed at Rory's antics

'I take it that the DAR isn't exactly fitting into your schedule'

'You could say that' Rory replied, voice dropping slightly.

'So…' Lorelai pondered, not missing the voice change, 'instead of peas in a pod, it's like shoes in a suitcase?'

'What?' Rory questioned, puzzled as she pulled into the office car park, 'I'm sorry I have to go, Mum'

'But, I wasn't finished….' Lorelai complained as Rory hurriedly hung up the phone

'Bye Hun' Lorelai replied as she heard the dial tone.

Rory was typing furiously on her keyboard desperately trying to finish her last article before the deadline. Her phone rang and without looking at the caller id she flipped it open.

'Hey' Rory answered abstractedly.

'Hi Ace, I was just wondering if you were coming home tonight or sleeping at your desk?'

'I was….' She replied as she lifted her head up out of the cubical to look around. It looked like everybody else had gone home and switched the lights off. At least they weren't wasting valuable green house gases.

'Ace, are you there?'

'I'm here. I didn't realise it was so late. I'm almost finished; I'll be home in an hour.'

'I'll order Chinese so that it will be waiting for you when you get home'

'You know a Gilmore girl cannot go without food.' she complimented.

'I learnt the hard way. I just want to see my girl.'

'Well mister you're on the right track, I'll be home soon' she said as she hung up. She added the finishing touches and saved her work.

Logan hurried down the stairs, in order to add the finishing touches to his surprise.

'Odwell' he called. Odwell had always a very reliable doorman to Logan for several years now. Logan would have been lost without him during his college years.

'What can I do for you tonight, sir?'

'Could you notify me as soon as Rory appears?'

'Yessir'

With that Logan ran upstairs to complete his surprise for Rory. He had feeling that the adjustment into full on society had been rather tough for Rory. Today, in accordance with the pre-nuptial agreement she had attended the annual DAR meeting in her lunch break. Logan suspected that Emily had more sinister plans in mind though.

Rory began feeling weary she as she approached their apartment door she started fumbling for her keys muttering under her breath. All of a sudden the door opened and she is pulled into the apartment, collapsing into Logan's arms.

'Whoa there Ace.'

He didn't pause for a moment. He began ravishing her mouth, exploring every contour, as if he was trying to memorise it.

'Logan…' Rory struggled to speak; her mind was clouding over in lust. 'I haven't eaten yet.'

Logan stepped back and spread his arms to gesture to the candle light dinner table.

Rory went weak at the knees.

Logan moved towards the table and began serving. He glanced over his shoulder to see her still standing near the door.

'Ace are you just going to stand there or come and eat?' without another word she quickly made her way to the table.

'How was your day?' he ventured as he continued to serve the food, she was devouring the food faster than he could serve it.

She continued to shovel food in to her mouth; the salmon puffs at the DAR lunch were inadequate for lunch. Logan managed to decipher 'Fine' in between her mouthfuls

'Ace, you know what fine stands for don't you?' Logan questioned.

Rory paused for a moment and looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

'Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional' He quoted. For the first time that day, Rory laughed.

'Hey you got that from the _Italian Job_, you really need to find a new movie to watch with Colin and Finn.'

'At least I haven't seen it as many times as you have seen Willy Wonka.'

She pouted and decided that silence was the only way to save face. Luckily Logan wasn't too fazed by this. He needed to implement stage two of his surprise, what he like to call the 'Keeping Rory Alive fund'. He really wanted to avoid the wrath of Rory's step-father, Luke, who had threatened bodily harm if Rory suffered under his watch.

With that in mind he wondered into the bathroom and began to draw the bath, ensuring to add her favourite bubble mix. Rory was still enjoying her meal and Logan couldn't help but wonder if she had eaten today. For a moment he contemplated if she was actually going to lick the plate clean. With that she finally put her fork down, Logan jumped at the opportunity. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

'What…what are you doing Logan?!' Logan winced she didn't sound too happy.

'What about dessert?' Rory said, not bothering to keep the desperation out of her voice.

'Plenty of time for dessert, later.' Logan replied with a smirk firmly in place as he pulled her into the bathroom.

'Logan, enough with the theatrics, already.'

'Rory, I know that married life has been a bit of an adjustment for you. I just wanted to make sure that you are taking care of yourself.' He replied whilst fiddling with the hem of her work shirt. He caught his lips in hers, gently massaging her bottom lip, savouring the moment. She withered ever so slightly and gently placed her hands against his chest. Noticing her lack of protest, he moved his hands under her top, gently moving it up and over her head. Rory reciprocated and enjoyed the feeling of his supple muscles underneath her fingers. She sighed, the stress from the torturous DAR meeting finally leaving her body.

Logan's hands moved up and down her back before unclasping her bra. He causally tossed it to the floor. Rory was less than impressed by this maynover. It was cold in the bathroom; it was at this point she inhaled the delicious sent of the bath bubbles. She pulled back for a moment, catching her breath and looked Logan in the eye.

'Do you have some grand scheme in place here?' She questioned lightly.

'Um…taking care of you was the main aim, Ace.'

'And?'

'And what?'

'Logan, you ran a bath for me.'

'Really?' He replied, with a hint of sarcasm entering his words.

'Well, don't get me wrong but, do you think I could hop in and warm up?' Rory innocently queried.

Logan didn't wait a second longer; she had given him all the opening he needed. He placed his hands firmly on her hips and began to fiddle with the zipper of her pants.


End file.
